Changes
by MoonlitSun
Summary: To have the opportunity to change your life. Make it happier. Would you do it? 'Do you want things to change, kit' 'More than anything...' Was the soft reply .FemNaru. .MajorTwists.
1. Chapter 1

_**Changes**_

_**By // MoonlitSun**_

_**Summary- To have the opportunity to change your life. Make it happier. Would you do it?--"Do you want things to change, kit?"--"More than anything..." Was the soft reply-- [[FemNaru[[MajorTwists**_

_**Warnings- Fem!Naru//Perverted Kyuubi// SasuNaru Love!// Major twists and turns!**_

_**Prologue--**_

It was a dreary day in the town of Konoha. For the sun did not shine, people did not smile, nobody was in the streets. Except for one particular blonde. With each step a echoed sounded out. But he did not care. As he passed the houses and shops people turned away from the window with a sad look on their faces.

His steps ceased. Picking up his head lightly his dazed eyes landed regretfully on a swing, that was blowing slightly in the wind. Leaves flew off the tree and passed the blonde with a slight twirl. Without a thought Naruto went over to the swing and grabbed one of it's ropes. The small brown board leaped up as he gave a small pull. Slowly he sat himself down on the swing and rocked back and forth keeping his eyes glued to the ground. His arms lay limp on his knees with his hands clasped together.

'_**Kit…' **_The Kyuubi no Kitsune mumbled to his vessel.

Naruto tightly gripped his hands, his nails dug into his skin.

'_**Kit…' **_ Little droplets of blood escaped the small wound he had just caused himself. _**'Kit!' **_

"What is it?" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

'_**You're acting different today…' **_Kyuubi answered as his tails swished around the small damp cage he was concealed in. _**'It's dreary…'**_

"What's you point?" He said as he gripped his head lightly with his bleeding hands.

'_**Do you want things to change, kit?' **_Kyuubi said as he laid down on his paws.

"Why ask such a silly question?" He said aggravated as he stood up and started walking away from the swing. The swing that held so much memories, good and bad.

'_**I can help you change your past…' **_He said with a yawn. _**'I can make it so you can live your life over, you can make everything different…You can save the Uchiha.'**_

Naruto stopped walking and stood still. "That's impossible, you're bluffing."

Kyuubi quickly sat up and glared at Naruto from within his own mind. _**'I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the all powerful of demons, I do not bluff.'**_

Naruto turned around and looked at the decaying tree he had just walked away from. With a sad look smeared across his face he watched as the leaves blew off and landed on the ground. "Sasuke…" He murmured quietly.

Kyuubi watched his vessel carefully. _**'Do you want things to change, kit?'**_

The wind blew past making Naruto's blonde tufts dance. His dazed blue eyes stared at the clouded over sky with regret. "More than anything…" He said sadly.

'_**What would you give if I changed them?' **_He said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled a small sad smile as he tore his gaze away from the sky. "I would give anything…" He once again walked over to the festering tree and laid a tanned hand on it carefully.

'_**Anything?' **_ Kyuubi said smirking sinfully.

"Anything…"

Kyuubi closed his eyes lightly before opening them once more. _**'Okay kit…Don't be too surprised.' **_

Before Naruto could mutter another word to Kyuubi, his world turned white.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Changes**_

_**By // Moonlitsun**_

_**Summary- To have the opportunity to change your life. Make it happier. Would you do it?--"Do you want things to change, kit?"--"More than anything..." Was the soft reply-- [[FemNaru[[MajorTwists**_

…_**I feel sort of depressed, yet happy. I had a whole lot of alerts :cough26cough: But only 9 or less of those people reviewed. Anyway read and enjoy, and maybe review more! Yay!**_

_**Last time:**_

_**Kyuubi watched his vessel carefully. **__**'Do you want things to change, kit?'**_

_**The wind blew past making Naruto's blonde tufts dance. His dazed blue eyes stared at the clouded over sky with regret. "More than anything…" He said sadly. **_

'_**What would you give if I changed them?' **__**He said with a smirk.**_

_**Naruto smiled a small sad smile as he tore his gaze away from the sky. "I would give anything…" He once again walked over to the festering tree and laid a tanned hand on it carefully.**_

'_**Anything?' **__**Kyuubi said smirking sinfully.**_

"_**Anything…" **_

_**Kyuubi closed his eyes lightly before opening them once more. **__**'Okay kit…Don't be too surprised.' **_

_**Before Naruto could mutter another word to Kyuubi, his world turned white.**_

_**--**_

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter One-**_

Before even realizing what had happened he found himself opening his eyes to a new world. Sakura blossoms slowly danced down to his side as the spring wind blew. The wind ran it's fingers gently through his long blonde hair. Naruto stiffened.

"What's wrong, kit?" A cocky voice asked from behind him. Slowly turning himself around he gasped at the person in front of him. He was tall, extremely tall…in literal sense he was about 6ft. 2in. With long red-orange tresses that reached mid-back. And the most intense pair if red eyes ever.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded as the wind once again blew by this time dancing around the red headed stranger. Or is he a stranger. "H-how, Kyuubi?" Was the only semi-intelligent thing Naruto could sputter out of his speechless mouth.

With a smirk Kyuubi ran his slender fingers through his long hair and smiled charmingly at the girls who passed. They swooned at the tall man.

"Kyuu!?" Naruto yelled stomping his foot and clenching his fist. "Explain!?"

He gave a slight chuckle and motioned the small 'boy' to follow him. With a angry pout he followed. As they walked people smiled lovingly at the blonde. Passing greetings and waving. With slight unease Naruto returned them. One girl even came up and gave him a hug muttering how cute he was in his ear. After about ten more minutes of the unique praising Kyuubi finally stopped the blonde. "Here we are, home sweet home." He said with a grin, looking at a semi-big house not even twenty-feet away.

Naruto gawked in amazement. "Okay, explain now…" He said with a hint of danger residing in his voice.

Kyuubi ushered the blonde inside with a smile and quickly sat him down on a large cerulean blue couch in the middle of a big living room. Naruto took in the beauty of the house with a surprised look. "Do we live here?"

Kyuu sat down in a chair across from the blonde and crossed his arms with prying up his legs on a coffee table. "Yeah, we do."

"Just me and you." He asked lightly.

"Yep."

Naruto shook his head lightly with a glimpse of disbelief. " Why? How? I mean…?What exactly did you change Kyuu?"

His body began to tremble. "Kyuu?" He brought his slender hand up to his mouth to suppress the cries, at least that what Naruto had mistaken them to be.

Kyuubi broke out in a fit of laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face…priceless." He said pointing to the child across from him. "You were so surprised, it was hilarious."

"Kyuu!?" He shouted slamming his small fists on the table.

"Okay, Okay…" He said gaining his composure. " Let's start from the beginning shall we?"

"Yeah, the _**way **_beginning." Naruto said with a glare.

"Okay, well, I changed some things, of coarse." Naruto rolled his big blue eyes, that was obvious. " You do remember the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune into your body when you were a baby…"

"Well, I don't remember it bu-"

"Ah!" Kyuubi screeched waving a finger. "Don't interrupt."

"But you ask-"

"Shut it!!" He said forcefully. Naruto just crossed his thin arms and gave a pout. " Well, I made it so I wasn't actually sealed inside of you. Instead I swapped the fourths sealing jutsu with a jutsu's that trapped my power and suppressed my being into one thing." He held up his wrist and a small silver chain dangled there. A small charm for the kanji 'Kitsune' resided there. Naruto looked down at his own wrist and sure enough a small silver chain also lay around his wrist, but the kanji on his was not 'Kitsune' , it was 'Concealed'. "It was meant to hide my true being and powers, as said. And that is why I have the body of a human."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's all you changed, how the hell is that going to help change things!?" Naruto screamed standing up at full force.

Kyuubi smirked at the young Naruto in front of him. Slowly he stood up and stretched. "Oh, yeah, go look in the mirror, you have something on your face." Naruto just grumbled and walked up the staircase before stopping and turning around.

"Where the hell is the bathroom!?" He bellowed.

"Forth door on the right hand side!" The reply echoed up.

Pushing open the door Naruto grabbed a stepping stool that was three feet away and pushed it closely up to the counter. Placing his fair color hand on the counter he hoisted himself up on the stepping stool and looked at himself.

His jaw fell open but no sound came out. "Kyuu…" He said quietly. His fists clenched and unclenched viciously.

"Yes, kit?" Kyuu asked leaning against the door frame.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Naruto screamed waving his head toward the evil fox. Naruto's long blonde locks circled his fair skinned petite body. Long eyelashes framed sparkling Cerulean blue eyes. Small fists clenched .

Kyuu smirked. "Nothing much…"

Naruto blushed brightly. "HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO A GIRL!?!?!?!?!" Many people turned their heads to the sound of there precious saviors voice. But most held a sweat drop because of the question the was asked.


End file.
